survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
You Are Dead to Me
"You Are Dead to Me" is the fourth episode of SRorgs: Iceland. Challenges Reward Challenge: Endless Lake Players from each tribe had to compete in the game Endless Lake. The tribe with the highest cumulative score won reward, a 10% advantage in the next Immunity Challenge. Winner: Byjra Scores: Byrja - 2,488 Upphaf - 2,192 Both tribes had two non-submitters. Immunity Challenge: Tetris Players from each tribe had to compete in Tetris. The tribe with the highest cumulative score won immunity. Winner: '''Byrja '''Scores: Byrja (with advantage) - 418,929 Upphaff - 268,264 Platypus did not submit. Story Night 9 After Roodman’s embarrassing mistake at the last tribal council, the other members of Byrja are wondering whether it’s a good idea to continue to work with him. Roodman sees that James is the person on his tribe who he’s in the worst relationship with, so to make James a bigger target he gives James the hidden immunity idol. Day 10 At Upphaf, Windo is ecstatic that his first move of the game has paid off straight away. Ashton, Edge and John are shocked by the turn of events. They are all under the impression that the idol play was orchestrated by Windo and Fred, not Windo and Hey. At the same time, Fred is feeling very nervous about his position after Windo’s idol play. The two tribes are assembled for what they think is another reward challenge. Upphaf arrive first, followed by Byrja. The host says “Upphaf, get your first new look at the Byrja Tribe; Infi voted out at the last tribal council. This will also be your last look at the Byrja Tribe. Drop your buffs. We are switching tribes. “Here’s how it’s going to work. Roodman, Fred, since you were the winners of the challenge, you will serve as diplomats for your tribe. You each must choose three people from the other tribe to join yours.” Roodman chooses Ashton, Windo and Hey to join Byrja; Fred chooses Chaz, Eli and Platypus to join Upphaf. The tribes return to their camps mixed up. At the new Byrja, Ashton is very upset with how the tribe swap worked out. He has a conversation with James and starts to learn about the what was happening at the original Byrja tribe. Meanwhile, at the new Upphaf, Fred could not be happier with his change of fortune. Very quickly, Chaz decides that he’s going to flip on his other former Byrja members. Day 11 The new tribes convene for their first challenge after the swap: a reward challenge, which is for a 10% advantage in the next immunity challenge. People don’t care too much about the challenge and there are two people who don’t submit for both tribes. In the end, Byrja wins the advantage. At Upphaf, Edge starts to worry that they might go to tribal council, so he needs to take charge of the tribe to make sure that things go his way. He talks to Eli about the state of Byrja before the swap and learns what the situation was. At Byrja, the obvious target is becoming Roodman because of his power position in the Byrja alliance. Day 12 Day 12 arrives and the tribes have to compete against each other in their first immunity challenge as swapped tribes. Byrja have an advantage, won in the reward challenge, and it turns out to be unnecessary as they smash Upphaf in the challenge. One reason for this is that Platypus does not submit for the challenge. Back at camp, Ashton is pleased that Byrja have won the challenge. Meanwhile, at Upphaf, Chaz changes his mind. He realizes how much control Edge is getting and he doesn’t want to allow Edge to make it to the merge. In order to do this, he needs to get Fred’s vote. He tries to convince Fred that Fred needs to turn on Edge because he’s getting too powerful, but Fred is having none of it. Fred is furious that Platypus did not submit for the immunity challenge and is convinced that it’s why the tribe lost. Day 13 On the day of tribal council, everybody from the original Upphaf still thinks that it’s going to be an easy vote for Platypus, but Chaz keeps Eli and Platypus strong going into tribal council. At tribal council, the vote falls on old tribal lines, with the original Upphaf members of Edge, Fred and John all voting for Platypus and the original Byrja members of Chaz, Griz and Platypus all voting for Edge. This makes a 3-3 tie. The realization that Byrja have chosen to stick together rather than vote off a somewhat inactive player is repulsive to the Upphaf members, particularly Fred, who becomes absolutely livid with them, saying “Die Byrja Die”. Fred, John, Chaz and Griz re-vote, but none of them changes their vote and it’s a 2-2 tie. This means that the votes are deadlocked and things move on to a rock-drawing tie-breaker. There are four rocks in a bag. One is black, the other three are white. Edge and Platypus are now immune, but the other four each have to blindly take a rock out of the bag. They cannot reveal their rock until everybody has drawn one. Once they have all drawn a rock, they reveal and the person with the black rock is eliminated from the game. After the four have drawn they reveal, and Fred has the black rock. This means that Fred is eliminated from SRorgs: Iceland without receiving a single vote. Voting Confessionals Vote Re-Vote Tribal Council Vote Re-Vote Trivia * This is the first time that a rock tie-breaker was used in SRorgs. Consequently, Fred was the first contestant to be eliminated by a rock tie-breaker. * In his exit, Fred was also the only person ever eliminated without ever receiving a vote. ** Fred also never lost an individual challenge on SRorgs: Iceland. * Ashton had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Eli, John, Mont, and Platypus had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes